kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven's Light
Heaven's Light is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Blain fights Cesar as Kamen Rider Savior but as he fights, he begins to feel weak. He dimorphs and faints. Jem returns and asks an injured Cesar what happened. He tells her that a slash attacked them, and Blain attempted to use the Savior driver and was knocked out. Jem tells him to help take Blain to the hospital. In the hospital, Jem asks Blain what happened as he regains consciousness. Cesar stands nervously thinking of a way to explain himself, but Blain has seemed to have lost his memory. Blain says that he only remembers everything that happened up until he met Jem. Cesar smiles. A doctor calls Jem and Cesar to the hall and tells them that some surge of power to his brain caused him to lose his memory. Jem says that it may have been caused by the Savior system. Jem and Cesar go to GASH to check on the system. The doctor goes into a room and looks at Blain’s x-rays. He sees that his skeleton is very different from a regular human, but before he can put it in the computer he is attacked by a hooded man. The man kills the doctor and turns him into a Seastar slash. In 2018, Slayer and Savior fight and the frog slash runs away. Josh tries to chase him, but Blake stops him. Josh says that he can handle the slash later, but he has to take out the main threat. Dawn tells him that he has to go stop the slash before it hurts someone. Josh ignores her and she goes to chase after it herself. She gets on Josh’s motorcycle and goes after the slash. Blake tells Josh that he didn’t kill his father. Josh doesn’t believe him and says that he never forgot what he saw. Blake says that he couldn’t have killed his father because he wasn’t the Slayer until months ago and he was a child. Josh asks what he means. Zivat tells Blake that he hopes that he’s not going to do what he’s thinking of doing. Blake then dimorphs, revealing his identity to Josh. Josh is shocked. Dawn catches up to the slash and prepares to kill it. The frog slash begs for its life and Dawn is confused as to why the slash is begging, but she then thinks back to when Blake was trying to protect it. She then tells him to run before she changes her mind. He then runs, but a man stands in front of him. The man says that he finally found him and transforms into a lion slash. He kills the slash and then goes to Dawn. He grabs her by the neck and rubs her face. He then says, “You’re so beautiful, just like your mother. But killing you isn’t on the to do list.” He then throws her on the ground. Blake tells Josh that when his father was killed, the Slayer wasn’t around. Josh says that if the Slayer didn’t kill his father, then who did. Josh then notices that Dawn and his motorcycle is gone. Josh says that he has a tracker on his motorcycle, and he can track it down. The two get on the Rider Cycle. They find Dawn and when they ask if she’s ok, she starts throwing up and falls to the ground. Dawn then says, “I think I just looked into the eyes of my mother’s killer.” Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form 'Savior: '''Shutter Mode, Burst Mode Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside ''Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 16, Flashback. See Also * Saber Dance: Glassy Melody - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva